Master Fearless Shadow
Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III, also known as Master Fearless Shadow, shortened to Reidak or Rei (b. June 25, 85 A.D.); is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of the OC Adventure series. He was the first Character to appear in the series, His mother was Saci Vista-Lin Quintz (March 18, 45 A.D. - June 25, 85 A.D. 6:00 AM), who had died of a heart attack while giving birth to him on early morning. His father Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla Sr. (June 25th, 25 A.D. – June 21st, 90 A.D. ) was a former sergeant in the Russian army before and after the Eurasian Wars, who died from assassination, leaving Reidak a orphan at the age of 5. At age of 9, the tragedy of his life began when he found his adoptive brother was stealing and shoplifting to support him and his brother. History Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III was born in Vladivostok, Russia on June 25th, 85 AD (6:00 am), His Father was Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla (Sr.); The Emperor and leader of his family Clan called, Clan Vizsla, his Older-Step brother was Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla II. Reidak, being born in Russia; who grew up in pain and sorrow when he was taken away from his family as an infant and suffered a horrible abusive childhood, When he was returned to his father after he was rescued by english soldiers, he was told not to become a bad person like his father (Who was a reformed Mercenary) and was told to study hard and not fool around like the other children, His father was later assassinated, soon after his Father passed away he joined the military, under the tutelage of his adoptive father (Who was the Colonel of the army) After being taught and trained in high army combats and Weaponry, he was blinded at the age of 9 while playing with his long-life childhood best friend: Shard. He received ultimate training from a japanese mentor named Koal, who taught him dozens of forms of martial arts and combat. After his older adoptive brother was murdered when he was 17 he vowed vengeance and attacked his brother's murderers, but after almost killing a family in the process he ran away in terror, and because of his actions, Koal left him. He realized his purpose and became a Teacher and vowed to fulfill his father's last wishes……….To Fulfill peace and harmony for all families and friends in the world. As a Hero Relationship Status Reidak and Tigress are possibily best friends, but to some fans there is a bit of flirts and romance between Reidak and Tigress. Quote "Pravda , Dobrota i muzhestvo eto velichayshiy dar , kotoryy dayetsya dlya vsekh nas." "Otmshchen odinokiy soldat." Trivia *He is voiced by Eminem. *He shares a gene disorder with his Older brother, father and grandfather along with his sons that causes him to have grey hair. *He was widowed once, then divorced twice. *He is the first Blind Warrior to bring; Hopes, Dreams, Joy into people's lives. *He has a alcohol habit and will get horny around woman if intoxicated. *He used to sing in his teen and adult years and also use to sing to his children when they were younger. *He is one of the few Kung fu masters that have children.